


'Mick, do you have a dad?'

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Panic Attack, scared!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey is babysitting an older Liam. Lip is ill and overhears a serious  conversation.





	

Lip was sick and whining so Mickey had to spend the entire day looking after the asshole, and his second favourite Gallagher sibling Liam. 

Everyone knew Mickey and Liam got on really well, they bonded when Liam was still little. He was still mostly quiet from the coke incident and Mickey was the only one who could get him to talk for longer periods of time. When Ian broke up with Mickey, Liam was the one who called his brother an idiot and reminded him Mickey loves him. 

Lip was moaning on the sofa, acting like a right bitch Mickey thought. He made himself and Liam some cereal and they sat watching TV in silence. Lip has not fucking whimpered for two minutes so the boys took this as a sign that he was asleep or passed out from all the drugs he forced Vee to give him. Everyone knew Mickey didn't like answering questions, especially from Carl as he had been cornered on gay sex enough times. However, with Liam it was different. 

'Mick, do you have a Dad?' Mickey's breath hitched slightly, but he knew if Liam was talking it must be important. He didn't pressure the kid to talk like a sickly sweet Fiona, even though he knew it was her guilt that was begging the child to interact. 

'No I don't,' he replied and it didn't feel like a lie. Mickey didn't have a dad. He just had a monster who haunted him. 'Who is Terry then?' Mickey's eyes widened and he tried not to look scared. 'How do you know who T...T...Terry is little man?' He mentally cursed himself for stuttering for so long on the fuckers name. 'You and Ian talk  
about him a lot' Liam quitely stated. Mickey sighed and slid further down the sofa. 'Terry is my .... you know erm dad I guess. But he ... he doesn't really like me or Ian so we stay here because it's safe.'

He thought this was a sufficient answer for the stubborn little squirt he really grew to love. But the next question scared him the most 'why?' Mickey's mind went blank. He knew why Terry didn't like him: because he was a fag, plainly. But how could he explain it to the big brown eyed kid staring up at him. 

He got lost in his thoughts till Liam gently poked his side, waiting for an answer. Mickey's mind was still screaming Terry so he jumped and flinched of the sofa. Liam looked terrified at his jerky and sudden movement. Mickey felt sick at his natural instincts. 

He sighed and slowly sat back down 'I'm sorry kiddo, talking about him makes me feel all on edge you know? I get jumpy I didn't mean to scare you' Mickey said sincerely. Liam looked like he understood and Mickey didn't know how he could till he said 'I get nightmares too, did Terry hurt you?' Mickey's heart was beating too fast and he wasn't sure how he got himself into this situation. He knew one 'shut the fuck up' would stop it all but he couldn't say that to Liam. He tried really hard not to swear in front of him. 

'Yeah, but he hurt Ian and Mandy too, thats why I hate him, okay?' Mickey looked at Liam and prayed that was the end of it. Mickey stood up and meekly told Liam to go play upstairs for a bit, he wanted to watch TV on his own. 

When he left, Mickey was so focussed on regulating his breathing he didn't notice someone staring at him. Mickey closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, like he told Ian to do when he was coming down from a manic high. When he opened his eyes, Mickey was looking dead in the face a snotty nosed red eyed Lip Gallagher. 

Mickey jumped again, but more defensive when he regained composure. 'What the fuck Lip?' He sneered, kicking himself for showing vulnerability to the Gallagher he despised the most. The only reason he was here was for Liam and Lip could have just staying in fucking bed all day. Mickey's mind raced as he panicked Lip heard it all. 'Panic attack, right? Mandy used to get them every time someone mentioned him too. She used to get jumpy as fuck and skittish too. You handled that well' he piped up calmly. Of course he would, Gallaghers loved talking about their feelings. 

Mickey's mouth gaped and he had no quick retort. He avoided eye contact and shuffled his feet, feeling like Liam. 'Thanks' he mumbled so quietly Lip thought he was hallucinating on top of the illness. But the rate Mickey left the room and ran up the stairs to go find Liam, proved he had in fact said it.

Lip knew the last thing Mickey Milkovich wants is pity, so he tried to admire his strength instead. He loved his little brother so much he came out to the roughest fag basher on the South side and felt his wrath. He hoped Mickey felt it was worth it. Then he remembered Mickey telling Liam the reason he hates Terry is because of what he did to the people he loved, not the pain he was put through. 

Lip decided in his illness haze right there, that Mickey fucking Milkovich was completely selfless and would do anything for the people he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Their needs to be more fics about Lip appreciating Mickey. I also think Mickey & Liam could have real special friendship. Liam is quite a lot older in this fic, I imagine 9/10 maybe. Thanks for reading!


End file.
